


Maiden's Kiss

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aranea teaches the boys what to do, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Handwavy magic Fem!Noctis, M/M, Multi, Noctis uses male gender pronouns, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, after the panic subsides, because he is still a guy, but the thought of Aranea yelling at the chocobros gives me life, lota of Noctis worshipping, this is completely and utterly ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Kink Meme Fill.Pro-tip: Do not ingest Maiden's Kisses if not in Toad status.Noctis finds himself with a temporary vagina and the boys... panic. Thankful Aranea is there to give them a quick and dirty crash course on the female body.Completely cracky and delicious sex follows.





	Maiden's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you don't like Fem!Noctis, don't read this. Any angry, raging comments will be deleted and ignored. The warnings and tags are there for a reason. If you ignore them, it has nothing to do with me. 
> 
> Kink meme prompt: I was just thinking that, since guys can't seem to find their way around a vagina anyway ("clitoris?" what's that, a rubix cube?), choco-bro that suddenly found himself genderbent via handwavy means would probably die of sexual frustration. 
> 
> Getting himself off was so easy before! Now every attempt at it leaves him feeling frustrated and unsatisfied. And wet, uncomfortably so. And the one time he tried sticking his finger... up there it kind of hurt. So he chickened out. Why are vaginas so complicated??? He needs to get off or he'll literally die. He's sure of it.
> 
> So he enlists help. "Please (friend), will you in your infinite wisdom and knowledge of the female body, help get me off, please, for the love of the Astrals please please please, I'm d y i n g," etc.

Pro-tip: Do not ingest Maiden's Kisses if not in Toad status.

It seemed pretty obvious, not to take medicine when one didn't need it, but Noctis had been half-delirious with poison and the bottles all looked the same. He didn't realize what it was until the battle was half over and he could still feel the effects of the poison running through his veins.

Ignis had been the one who managed to catch him as he went down to his knees, entire body shaking with jolts of something. It wasn't pain, but it certainly didn't feel nice. It was something akin to the feeling of when his baby teeth had come in when he was still nothing but a scraped-knee little brat. The way something pushed and pulled, how it felt sore and aching and tender everywhere and nowhere at all, made Noctis groan loudly.

"Pretty boy okay?"

Noctis pulled up his head to look at Aranea. The woman had a streak of blood across her forehead, spear dripping with the remnants of the Flan she had been working on. They were lucky the woman had dropped out of the sky when she had; the battle had gone from bad to worse quickly. Even Prompto, who had taken to calling Aranea his queen as he flopped himself on over-done bows in front of her, was barely able to keep himself standing for her.

Fucking Flans. There was absolutely nothing good about Flans... The color and consistency of what looked like rotting fruit dripping around Aranea made Noctis's head swim. He couldn't contain himself as he turned his head away. He almost vomited.

 _Almost_.

Later on, after everything was finished, Noctis would think back on that moment. Why hadn't he let himself puke?

Still... he couldn't regret it. Not really. _Much_.

The five of them managed to make their way to the nearby haven, thankfully the sun only having set an hour or so before. Noctis tried to count the stars that dotted across the night sky as Ignis looked over his body, Gladio and Prompto taking care to set up the tent while Aranea busied herself with rubbing down her lance, cleaning out the slowly-drying bits of Flan.

Noctis didn't even realize what it was until the antidote to the poison was forced down his throat. Even as the poison cleared from his body and the strange ebbing sensations sunk back into his skin, he still just thought it was.... Poison. Then it felt like a chorus of angry bees in his stomach, fighting for freedom. It felt like...

It felt like Noctis needed to come. It was that aching between his legs that made his stomach flip-flop and Noctis couldn't stop himself and he ground his thighs together. The pulsing inside of him was making everything harder and fuck—had he known that poison could have done this to his body, Noctis probably wouldn't have hated Flans as much.

That was, of course, until Ignis screamed.

There was a reason why Noctis should have been more careful with his medicine. Of course, Noctis never once imagined that accidentally ingesting one little Maiden's Kiss would give him a vagina.

But the magic had been quick and the terror had pulled through him as he found himself... Maidenly.

Aranea, of course, had laughed herself absolutely silly.

Prompto and Gladio had been.... well. Gladio didn't say anything and Prompto had just stared, slack-jawed with eyes glazed over.

And poor Ignis... Noctis wondered if Ignis would ever be able to look at him the same way. To be fair, Noctis wasn't even sure if he would have been able to look at himself either.

It wasn't as though Noctis didn't know what a vagina was or what it looked like, but that was the extent of his knowledge. His father had offered him the standard retainers that any Prince was afforded, but Noctis had never really been interested. All beautiful, with sinfully long hair and soft skin, their mouths enticing and feminine.

Very, very feminine. And, no matter what was expected of him in the future, Noctis was gayer than the rainbow. Men. Thick, hot hunks of men. Three men, in particular, whose bodies were hard and cocks swinging full between their legs. Men with big cocks who would lavish attention on his cock and his balls and his ass. They would paint cum across him like a master painter took to acrylics.

Cocks.

Noctis Lucas Caelum was very gay.

He loved cocks.

But in particular, Noctis loved _his_ cock....

Which was, unfortunately, very much gone.... and in its place...

" _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_."

“Oh, quit your bitching. The effects only last a few hours.”

“And you’re well experienced with the effects of ingesting Maiden’s Kisses?” Ignis retorted sharply.

Aranea shrugged her shoulders. “Well, yeah. Biggs lost a bet a couple years ago. Turned back to normal in a day or so.” Aranea grinned wolfishly, her teeth sparkling in the light. “Couldn't have been soon enough. Said it felt like the worst case of blue balls he ever had.”

Noctis whimpered. He didn't care that the others were now in the tent, staring down at him and his newly developing breasts that pushed against his shirt. He could tell that the design was going to be stretched out. What a waste of a perfectly good shirt. But, if he were honest with himself, it didn't matter because if he didn't get his pants off, if he didn't touch himself, Noctis was sure he was going to lose his mind.

His fingers fumbled for the belt and he shucked down his pants, reaching down to the front of his boxer briefs… only to realize that...

Oh, no. His cock. It really... It really _was_ gone.

Aranea laughed again. "Oh, man, if you could see your face."

"Out. Get out," Noctis managed between breaths as his fingers fumbled over the dark mass of curls between his legs. His fingers dug around, scratching and searching for what he knew wasn't there. "Please, just get _out_."

Aranea just smiled. "Searching for that pot of gold at the end of the rainbow?"

"OUT!"

The boys and Aranea had stayed out of the tent as Noctis fought against his body. It was.... it was the weirdest fucking thing he had ever felt, and that was _saying_ something. Considering all the weird, bizarre, and sometimes outright nightmarish kinky things Prompto had roped them all into over the years, this was.... This definitely took the cake.

No.

Noctis swallowed, pushing cake from his thoughts. He wouldn't care soil _cake_ because of this.... this....

Squishy problem.

Yes, a _squishy_ problem.

That was the only way Noctis could think to explain this new body. It was the same, yet so very different. It was like a film of something soft had been cast over his skin. Every nerve was on fire, even those that Noctis couldn't possibly understand. He had fumbled against the slit between his legs—a pussy. It was slightly damp and felt very soft. Putting his fingers against that part of him, he tried to slide two fingers inside, just like he would have his ass.

He didn't get far, the strange sensation and the lancing of pain making his pull out his fingers. Noctis stared down at the curls and forced his fingers back inside, but it only made the pain and the ache so much worse. He couldn't help but to let out a low, pained groan before pulling them out again, smacking his hand on the bedroll underneath him.

It was uncomfortably hot and Noctis reached up to pull the shirt over his head, throwing it across the expanse of the tent. It knocked into something probably important, but he couldn't really care.

Tits. They were... soft, Noctis guessed. he tried to roll the nipples between his fingers but it only hurt. He pulled at it the way he liked Prompto to do, the way he would use the underside of his nail to make Noctis's nipples peak up, but...

Nothing.

He was the horniest he had ever been in his entire life and his body, this strange and feminine body, was giving him abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

Ignis. Ignis would know what to do.

Except when Ignis came inside, his face a ghostly white, Noctis realized that no—Ignis didn't know what to do.

"I can...I can attempt to relieve the pressure with a hot compress?" Ignis offered.

"A hot compress?" Noct grit his teeth together, grabbing handfuls of the bedsheets below. "Iggy, please. _Please_."

"I... I've never been with a woman. I would fear hurting you in your delicate condition."

Someone outside of the tent snorted.

"Ignis, please. Babe, Iggy, please. I need you to fuck me right now—"

"That would be unwise, as we do not have contraception—"

"Are you... are you grossed out by me?"

Ignis swallowed. "Never. Nothing you could ever do could be defined as gross."

Noctis reached up and grabbed Ignis by the suspenders, pulling him down. He landed against Noctis's tits, and for a moment when Noctis could feel the hot breath on him did he think that it would be okay. Ignis was able to handle any situation with the grace and dignity afforded to him by his position.

Their kiss was hot and passionate, fueled by the tingling that had yet to give up its place in the pit of Noct's stomach. He grinded down on the front of Ignis's pants, wrapping both hands around the man's suspenders. He wanted to feel everything Ignis possibly had, otherwise he was going to fold in on himself and just _die._

That was, of course, until Ignis leaned forward and...

"OW."

Gloved fingers in a vagina were.... Maybe it was more of a masters level course, and Noctis was unfortunately still at the paint-by-numbers stage.

"Noctis, I'm so sorry—you're bleeding."

Noctis looked at the gray gloves and the slick red across the fingers. Letting go of his suspenders, Noctis fell backward again.

"Gladio!"

Gladio popped his head in, looked at Noctis's state of undress, and then held out his hands in front of him.

"I.... I'm sorry, Princess. I really can't help you with this." Gladio looked genuinely distraught. "You remember, right?"

Even in the buzz of pain Noctis could remember... Gladio had only been sixteen, but his one and only girlfriend had ended up with tears to things Noctis couldn't remember the names of from his biology textbook. Too fucking big. Way, way too fucking big.

Noctis covered his eyes with his hands. "Fuck..."

"I'll get Prom, just hold on."

Prompto. Prompto had a bit of a bad-boy reputation growing up. Noctis had never asked and Prompto had never told. Maybe... maybe he knew what to do.

One of these boys had to have touched a vagina at some point in their lives.

When Prompto stuck his head in his eyes went wide and glossy again, and Noctis had to snap his fingers get his lover's attention.

"Please tell me you know how to deal with this?" Noctis emphasized his words by spreading his legs open. The horniness, coupled with the pain of rough fingers, made him hiss.

Prompto bit down on his lip. "Uh... sure, Noct." Prompto pulled at his shirt.

"Then _do something_ before my head explodes."

Prompto laughed, though Noctis could clearly hear the false tinge of something to his voice that made Noctis a little bit wary. Still, Prompto had the most experience of them all in this department, sans Gladio.... whose experience had been on the other side of pleasure.

Prompto moved to saddle himself between Noct's legs as Ignis pulled himself closer to Noct's head, cradling his head between his thighs. Gladio had taken a step back outside to no doubt clear his mind, and Noctis wished that he could have his Shield at his side. The world was spinning and so unclear, and he really would have been more comforted with Gladio next to him.

But... Well, beggars can't be choosers.

Prompto's hands were warm, though the texture felt somehow different on his skin as Prompto let himself slowly run the pads of his fingers up Noctis's body. It was somewhere between worship and terror, Noct guessed from the absolute reverent way Prompto's eyes ran up and down his form, how his hard fingers touched his skin.

Oh, oh thank _fuck_.

Noctis let out a keen as Prompto slid a finger experimentally over his tit, the nipple hardening.

Prompto pulled back his hand and made a noise that was a cross between a mouse and an Anak.

"Wha—"

Prompto only laughed harder, shaking his hands in front of Noct. "Nothing! Nothing. Don't worry. I'm gunna.... Take care of this for you. Uh. Yeah. Let's.... I'll get naked."

"But there is still the problem of contraception."

Prompto all but beamed. "Wait! I have a condom! It's in my wallet. Uh. Somewhere. Wait, here—lemme get it." Prompto fumbled for his wallet, pulling sharply at the chain. Noctis could see his hands were shaking as he pulled out a series of point cards and long-expired coupons.

"Wait—is that my Chocobucks card?" Noctis snapped when he saw the little green card with the emblem of the Chocobo in the Sea pattern. "I've been looking for that for weeks, you little shit—"

But Prompto had the Golden Ticket; or, rather, the Golden Condom. The Condom of Glory that would make the fluttering need to fuck everything and come go away. Prompto was lucky, because otherwise Noctis was pretty sure he would have at least punched Prompto.

He could do it later.

Prompto's teeth glimmered in the light reflected back by the condom and Noctis tried as hard as he could to not shudder as Prompto pulled the package open with his teeth. Or, well, at least he tried to. When it didn't go as smoothly as planned Prompto laughed again, that tight sound, as he tore it open with shaking hands.

Noctis was really, really trying to pretend like he couldn't see it.

Really, _really_ hard.

It took a minute for Prompto to unbutton and unzip his pants, letting them pool around his thighs. It was clear from the precum dotting the front of his boxers that he was excited and hard. The condom went down and over Prompto's pink cock and Noct exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Please, please," Noctis begged as he grabbed hold of Ignis's stomach, pulling the man over him. "Just fuck me Prompto." Noctis widened his legs and looked between his advisor who hovered over him and Prompto, whose hand was clasped around his cock like it was a gun.... or maybe a bomb ready to explode at the faintest touch.

Noctis tried to relax as he saw Prompto inching his way forward, but the anticipation was near insanity and he could feel his pussy quivering as Prompto slowly pressed against the hole. He didn't slip in, instead slowly lifting it up and ever so gently caressing Noctis's pussylips.

It was almost like a hiccup.

"Oh, no, no, no, noooo—"

One moment Prompto was running his cock over his slit and then he made a noise Noctis had never heard come out of his lover. His other hand came out of nowhere and latched onto Noctis's right tit, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Prom, no, wait! _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_!"

But once Prompto was orgasming, nothing would take it back.

Fuck.

Noctis didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Instead, using all the dignity he had left in him, reached up and grabbed Prompto's face with both hands.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I—I—I—"

He knew he would look back at that moment later and think of himself as a little more melodramatic than he should have, but...

"You've killed me, Prompto. You've fuckin' killed me."

"I'm so sorry!"

There was a sound of something fluttering and Noctis looked over to the tent's opening.

"That's it. I've had enough. This is the most pathetic thing I've ever heard in my entire life." Aranea had Gladio by the ear, and she pulled the man straight into the tent behind her. "Have any of you ever even touched a pussy before?"

Noctis looked to Prompto, whose entire face was a patchwork of red and sweat.

Aranea let go of Gladio and crossed her hands in front of her. "Well?"

Prompto looked down at his softening cock, the condom slipping off to the bedroll with a sad, soft plunk.

"I'll take that as a no." Aranea sighed and grabbed at the armor plated to her side. she was quick with the clasps, tossing the metal into her corner of the tent. She ran a hand through her hair, tossing her braids over her shoulder. "And you call yourself Lucian men. Hmph. Well... Move out of the way, Prompto. And get your sad worm skin off the ground."

"Aranea, what on Eos—"

"Listen up, boys," Aranea grabbed one of her braids and twisted it into the rest of her hair, pulling it back into a bun. "I'm gunna teach you what to do. That okay with you, Noctis?"

Aranea may as well have been an Astral sent from the heavens.

Noctis nodded, feverish with need.

She smiled. "There we go. It's a perfectly good pussy and there is no reason you have to act like a bunch of frat boys. Thinking you can just shove things in and get him off. Prompto, _move_." She turned to Gladio, a wicked smirk blooming over her face. "And you get over here. Lean forward. I hope you can hold your breath."

Noctis let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Prompto pulled away, collecting the used condom while Ignis gently massaged at Noct's tits, the red marks slowly fading away into slight raised bumps.

“Now, put his leg over your shoulder. Have you ever eaten him out?”

Noctis groaned at the way Gladio’s neck felt against his calf. The strong, corded muscles rippled under the tattooed skin and Noctis shivered. His nipples were sore from the roughness of Ignis’s and Prompto’s earlier ministrations, but he know Gladio would be gentle. Gladio felt good with him; Gladio always felt good with him.

"Uh... yeah."

Aranea squatted to the right side while Prompto sat, legs crossed, on his left. "Well, it's not that different from rimming, I guess. Show me what you usually do when you tongue fuck him?"

If this had been any other time, and had Noctis even the slightest of shred of shame left in him, hearing Aranea ask his lover to explain the intricacies of how Gladio shoved his tongue up Noctis's ass would have been a slight touch embarrassing. But right now, feeling Gladio's breath against his wet and aching hole, Noctis could only curl his toes. Why was he so close and yet so damned far away?

It wasn't fair.

None of this was fair.

Fucking Maiden's Kiss.

Noctis couldn't pay attention to what Gladio was saying, only being roused when Aranea tapped his calf with a soft hand. "Pretty-boy, he's going to give this a shot. You ready?"

Noctis sucked in a deep breath and tried to relax. "Yeah, g—go for it."

Gladio's face was pale. Noctis could see the slight sheen of sweat on the man's upper brow and the way he kept adjusting himself. Noctis tried to push himself closer to Gladio's face, but Gladio....

It was tentative. Unsure. Completely unlike Gladio.

He only let his tongue touch Noctis for a moment before pulling away.

"I—there's blood. I can't. Sorry, babe," Gladio pulled away, pressing Noctis's legs together. "I just—can't."

Noctis wanted to be angry. He even smacked his hand against the bedroll under him, but he couldn't be angry. Even if it felt like his entire body was on fire from need...

"You all are honestly scared of it, aren't you?"

"Gladdy's got a good enough reason—"

"The rest of you should turn in your dicks at the door. Get out of the way." Aranea pressed herself between Noctis's legs, pressing her hands against the soft skin. He almost fainted in the way her strong fingers felt. "I guess a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. You boys better watch carefully," Aranea annunciated her next words, "because he's gunna need to come a lot more than once and my tongue can only do so much. Capeesh?"

Noct felt a featherlight touch against the spot between his legs, a warm heat much like Gladio's breath had been before. But there was no nervousness to this, Noctis realized as he felt two fingers on him.

"First rule of the pussy—it's not a steak. You can't just pound on it and hope it makes you some fucking jerky." Aranea grabbed a handful of Prompto's hair, pulling him against Noct's stomach.

The feeling of Prompto's hair against his skin felt wonderful, but what came next was even better.

"Think of it like... a dessert. Something like pudding—"

"No pudding!"

"Noct doesn't particularly care for viscous desserts."

Aranea huffed. " _Fine_. Imagine some nice... ice cream. Like an ice cream cone. You don't just take a chunk off the top, you get me?"

"Then clearly you have not watched Prompto with an ice cream cone. It's rather.... stimulating."

"Someone just lick me until _I_ scream," Noct replied sharply.

Ignis managed a small laugh, which made some of the pain almost disappear.... almost.

"Now that you've gotten your shitty puns out of the way... I will."

Aranea leaned down again, though Noctis couldn't see her head. He could feel her slipping her fingers, but Prompto's head was too big for him to see.

"Now, where were we? Ah. Licking. Soft and gentle. Watch..."

Noctis felt a soft touch against something—a little nub that he had felt earlier but in his panic had entirely ignored. He knew it was the... clitanica? Clitorina?

Fuck if Noctis knew. Clit-something.

It felt almost like his cock, but just.... a lot smaller. There was a small slit where Aranea's tongue was exploring, and Noctis felt his entire bottom half seize up as she ever-so leaned forward and gently pulled the nub between her lips. She didn't bite it, didn't even pull too hard; instead she licked the swollen skin and allowed her tongue to trace it.

She pulled her head back, the nub making a wet pop. "That is a clit. And that is where you boys need to lick. But you don't want to forget the rest." Noctis couldn't see what she was doing, but Aranea's mouth made an obscene sound and a moment later there was a wet, warm sensation running between his legs.

Noctis bit down on his lip when he felt expert fingers softly massaging at the tender flesh right under the nub. He tried to push her against him, but Aranea only pulled back her fingers. The weight of Prompto's head on his stomach was the only thing that kept him from moving.

"Bu—"

The fingers returned at a soft pace, rubbing the slick flesh with firm strokes. One finger swept around in a circle while the other places just the perfect amount of pressure right against the nub.

It was so different from jerking off. There was something instinctual, primal, about coming as a guy. But this was.... Noctis wasn't sure if it was better than a dick, but it was definitely an experience.

"You—Four Eyes. Wanna give it another go?"

Noctis looked up to Ignis, whose glasses he could tell were slightly askew. "Would I care to—"

"Get some of your ice cream licking in. There's a cherry on top since you've been a good boy. You look like you've got some brain cells up in there. Ain't that hard to figure it out."

Thankfully, Ignis did seem to be a little less nervous the second time around than he had been the first, though Noctis was pretty sure a fair deal of that came from Aranea's hand on the back of his neck, pressing him down into Noctis's pussy.

"Now, Prompto—you're on nipple duty. You too, Gladio. Both of you get over here. There are other ways you can please a body without having to fuck it."

It was like they were playing War, and Noctis's body was the battlefield. They were defeating the enemy that was Horniness, and Aranea had taken her position as Commodore very seriously. She took the helm next to Noct's head, laying her hands against parts of Noctis's body that felt good. Not just in the normal good way that having someone fuck him felt, but places that he had never realized he wanted someone to touch during sex.

"Where do you like to kiss, Gladio?"

Gladio seemed to have gained a little of the color back into his cheeks, and the shock had seemed to wear off enough for him to have his head on right. Right enough for him to lean down and trail a series of wet kisses down Noct's collarbone. His tongue and the scratching of his beard against the sensitive skin of Noct's new nipples made Noctis buck up into his mouth, reaching up to grab at the man's head.

"Knew it would take a while, but seems you boys are finally getting the hang of it. Except you, Chocobo—It's a tit. It isn't going to attack you. Nothing's going to squirt out of it."

"I—Yeah. I know."

But Prompto didn't go for his other breast. Instead Prompto took in a rather deep breath and slowly allowed himself to lift up Noct's leg, letting a trail of kisses run from knee to hip and back up.

And Ignis....

Ignis still hadn't taken off the Gloves, but now they were only gently running on the inside of Noctis's thighs. His mouth though... his mouth was trembling, but Noctis all but screamed when he finally, _finally,_ rested his tongue against the small bud Aranea had focused on.

"You aren't a damn garula. Small licks and flicks. Suck on it—I know you got an overbite, but don't _gnaw_. There."

The feeling of warm tongues and lips was slowly shredding through any composure Noctis still clung to. Prompto's fingers slowly curving against his leg and petting the smattering of black hair on his legs and Gladio's persistent flicks and teases against the sensitive nipples and underside of Noct's breasts had him gasping. He couldn't keep his eyes open as he surrendered himself to the sensations, though Aranea continued up her commentary as she guided them all toward Noctis's orgasm.

"Now, go ahead and lick his pussy open. Use the tip of your nose against the—"

Noctis couldn't help himself. He moaned loudly as he felt Ignis's tongue gently prodding at the hole. The tip of his nose rubbed against the sensitive bundle of nerves on his clit. It felt like... It felt like when they were fucking and whoever on top would brush up against his prostate. That feeling.... it felt good. It felt more than good.

"And look at him. Finally. Fuck, next time I'll draw out a diagram."

But Noctis didn't care about diagrams or next time or anything at all as Prompto very, very slowly slid a single finger into him.

"Your finger's not a battering ram, Prompto. There. Good. Curl your finger—"

It was too much. Noctis let out a scream as he came, hand entwined in Gladio's hair and other scrambling for the ground.

And Aranea stayed right above him, her mouth a wide smirk as she ran a hand over his black spikes.

"Th—than—thank—" Noctis sobbed as he tried to not lock his thighs around Ignis's head. He kept licking, making the tremors even more intense.

He rode out the orgasm until he was boneless and exhausted, entire body spent.

"No problem, Pretty Boy."

In the morning, after hours of touching and coming and fucking without really fucking, Noctis found himself with the wonderful realization that his cock had returned to him. It was perfectly functioning and absolutely beautiful in his hands. If he could have kissed it, he would have.

When Aranea crawled out of the ten a few hours later, Noctis made sure that she enjoyed the full bowl of pudding he and Ignis had made for her.

She ate it with a gusto, laughing as she used her fingers and tongue to clean the bowl.

It was obscene and disgusting, but... well.

She had earned it.

And when Aranea looked up at his distraught face, she only shrugged her shoulders and smacked her lips.

"I'm more of a pudding girl myself, but if you boys'd ever like to give it a shot.... you know where to find me."

Noctis was pretty sure he would never take her up on the offer, but he thanked her anyway.

"Your loss." She licked her finger one more time and then flicked him on the forehead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Completely crack. None of that judging me for writing fem!Noctis this time, okay?


End file.
